


Frozen Heart (Loki/Reader)

by zozolively



Category: Loki (movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozolively/pseuds/zozolively
Summary: *This takes place after 'Thor: The Dark World' but before 'Thor: Ragnarok'* (Loki didn't "die" in The Dark World)Maggie Einarson was celebrating her 1000th year on Midgard in peace when she was ambushed by a little group known as the Avengers. Approached for her extraordinary work in medical fields and magic, Maggie reluctantly travels to Upstate New York to the new Avengers center. There, she learns of a mysterious and dangerous force threatening Midgard and everyone on it. Tensions strike, secrets spill, and a possible love blossoms in the shape of a tall and dark Asgardian prince.





	1. A Ruined Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Marvel's The Avengers (2012)' but before 'Thor: The Dark World.' I really appreciate help with edits and feedback, my goal here is to enjoy writing, share that writing, and to get better. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the shorter first chapter, I hope to make them longer...
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Zozolively

Dimmed streetlamps lined the sidewalk, lighting the way to walk. I sighed as the familiar yellow door came into view, happy to finally be home. Yellow was supposed to brighten up the townhome when I had first gotten it in 1876. Of course, at that time it was unusual for a woman to buy her own property, so I naturally had to change the landlord's mind. I can be quite... persuasive. Now before you go making your conclusions on how I most likely seduced the poor fellow, I did no such thing. Magic is much easier than having to be all flirty. Who has the time to be flirty when there's ice cream out there just waiting for you?

Walking into my home, I immediately knew something was off. There were no signs of anybody, but I had that feeling I constantly got when someone was inside. I've luckily only had to deal with break-ins four or five times, and they had all been minor. But this was different, as though they were experts.

That's when I heard it.

"Anyone else want a sandwich?" A recognizable voice yelled from my kitchen.

Transporting into my kitchen, I saw the famous Tony Stark sitting on the small island, chowing down on a BLT.

"Pardon me, but did you just eat my last pieces of bacon?" I asked in a soft voice. I've never seen some jump so high in my life. Stark let out a high pitch squeak when he heard me, causing several other intruders to run into my tiny kitchen, fighting positions ready.

"What the hell?!" Steve exclaimed, placing his shield on his back again. 

"She fucking scared me!" Tony shouted, placing his sandwich down onto the counter. 

"That gives you no reason to squeal like a little girl, Stark." Thor frowned. 

"You gave us a heart attack," Natasha said. I looked at my friend with a smile. 

Natasha Romanov and I met at a party in Moscow a few years back. She stood out in a crowd, with her gorgeous red locks and fitted black dress. The way she carried herself was elegant yet with purpose. Everything she did had a reason. She and I got closer over several months, and I now considered her one of my closest allies and friends. 

"Why are you in my home?" I asked to try and intercept the arguing. 

"Fury sent us, Mags." Nat sighed.

I rolled my eyes, making Tasha and a few others snicker. 

"I told him I didn't want to be apart of his little group. I did my share of good deeds," I shuffled past the large group into the living room, grabbing my purse and heading upstairs. 

"Maggie, please." Steve stepped in front of me. "We wouldn't bug you if it wasn't important."

I glanced at Nat and she confirmed his words with a nod. "Let me sleep on it. Tonight I plan to celebrate my anniversary." 

 

***

 

You would think a genius billionaire, a previously-frozen superhuman, a 6' 4" god, ex-assassin and a few others would stay back while I went grocery shopping for the occasion.

That assumption would be deemed incorrect.

Thor insisted they accompany for the journey, even though the store was just around the corner. 

"It is too dark for a lovely lady like yourself to go out alone," he explained, gripping his hammer harder as though imagining what could happen. 

"I'm not a mortal," I glanced at Nat to see if she would back me up. "I'm only a few decades younger than you, Thor." 

"What's the harm, Maggie?" Tony interjected, mouth full of his BLT. 

I rolled my eyes at his impoliteness but gave in anyways. I didn't want to fight a battle I wouldn't win.

"Fine, let's go." 

 

*** 

 

"Thor I do not need any of that, please put the fruit stand back on the ground!" I cried, watching the Asgardian prince plop the wooden stand back onto the cracked tile floor. I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to my side, ignoring his yelps and pleads. He joined Tony, who thought juggling tomatoes would be fun.

It would not be fun.

Steve had gone off to help check things off my list, and Natasha walked by my left, pushing the cart. A few others I didn't recognize had split off between helping Steve and following behind me and Nat. I waved apologetically to the owner, Mrs. Draford, hoping she would still give me free pies every Thanksgiving. I had been going to her family's store since I moved in, they were the few people who knew my true age. Elga Draford was born in 1952 and loved coming over to my house to make cookies when she was young. 

I was broken from my trance when I felt Nat rub my shoulder. Meeting her eyes, she pointed to Steve at the end of the aisle. His cart was overflowing, full of everything I put on the list, plus more. A pounding headache was exploding in my brain, and my patience was wearing thin.

I tried to catch his attention by waving, but he seemed too busy arguing with a salt and pepper-haired man with thin-rimmed glasses.

"Banner, we don't need explosive-cheesiness Goldfish!" He sounded exasperated. 

"But we need Captain America Gummies?" The glasses man shot back. I noticed a tinge of green shading his neck into his head, making my eyes widen. 

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, grabbing the cart from Nat and slamming it down. All heads turned to me. Adrenaline pumped in my veins at a sickening pace. "Everyone. Out. Now." I was now deathly calm, my voice monotonous. 

Thor led the way out, following the rows of aisles to the exit. Tony then followed, Steve and the others on his heels. 

I looked at Nat, who had a concerned look on her face, although amusement cackled in her eyes. "Here are the keys, please make sure they don't break anything. I'll be back soon," I sighed and turned away.

"Sorry about everything, Mags." She whispered before turning away.

"Bedding is in the cabinets on the second floor. You can take the pullout in the wing off my room, and the rest can spread out between the guest room, the living room and the basement." I then wished her luck and continued down the aisle, looking specifically for the alcohol section.

What I didn't hear was Natasha mutter under her breath, "I knew you were the one to go to, Maggie."

 


	2. The Start of Something New

North Lincoln Avenue was quiet, except for the sounds of cars engines, televisions in people's homes, and the distinct muffled shouting of grown men coming from my home. I held back a groan as I approached my house. Looking around, the streets appeared empty, with only the occasional squirrel shuffling in the trees and bushes. With no intention of giving my neighbors cardiac arrest, I did my best to keep the full grocery bags out of sight as they floated along behind me. Hearing a string of curses crawl its way out of my living room, I ran towards my door with wide eyes. Opening the door, I had extreme difficulty taking in the scene before me. Let me remind you I've been around quite a long time, too.

Tony Stark and Captain America were struggling to push each other off the couch, all whilst Queen's 'We Will Rock You' blasted from my TV. Grunts and growls erupted from both men along with my furniture and made me nervous for the more fragile things around the two. My living room didn't have much, just a couch with two chairs and a coffee table all fit into a section of the first floor.

Directing my floating grocery bags towards the kitchen, I tried my best to get in between the two men. 

"What's the matter with you two?!" I whined, wincing as I hit the coffee table to avoid Tony's swing towards Cap's jaw. "There's a bed upstairs, as well as one downstairs and a pullout."

I got no response, just more grunting and swears. I realized I had no choice but to take out the big guns. I clenched my thumb and fingers together and pointed them at Tony and Steve, and pulled the thumb apart swiftly. This sent Tony flying back onto the couch while Steve was immobile. They both turned to me in surprise, their testosterone-influenced anger gone. 

"You two. Downstairs. Now." My voice held nothing but sternness and authority. The two Avengers walked quickly and quietly down the stairs with their heads down. 

"Impressive," Nat's voice echoed from the stairwell. 

"It's the second time tonight!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head to relieve my headache. 

"You get used to it," she sighed. "They're not as bad as they seem. They can actually be pretty decent some days."

I laughed, making Nat smile. "I'd better go make sure my basement is still intact." 

Now it was Nat's turn to laugh. "I'll help. You might need my help."

We walked down the stairs for our smiles to return back to our faces. According to Nat, Thor had taken the guest room since it made sense with him being the largest one out of all of us. That left Tony, Steve, and the other two I hadn't gotten a chance to introduce myself to. Steve took the lounger in the corner, his shield leaning against the wall. That left the pullout couch along with the couch upstairs. The two men I hadn't met yet were struggling to figure out the pullout couch, all while Tony was sitting cross-legged on the ground. It seemed as though he was trying to find a certain channel on the TV which sat on the wall across from the couch. 

It was quite amusing to see grown men struggle with a simple task, but helping them would have been the kinder and more productive option. I slid in between the two and pulled the mattress up and out, narrowly avoiding Tony's head. With a clunk the legs on the end of the pullout fell to the ground, creating a makeshift bed for the guests. 

The glasses man turned to me. "Thank you, Miss..." he paused, pushing his thin-rimmed glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I caught your last name, actually."

"Einarson (pron. "EYE - NAHR - SON".) Maggie Einarson," I stuck out my hand, which he grasped in response.

Giving my hand a light shake, he smiled. "Bruce Banner. Also known as the Hulk, but that's only when I'm green." 

I laughed and nodded my head. I had heard of the Hulk. He was known for the fear of his uncontrollability. But this man - Bruce Banner - seemed in complete control. I was utterly perplexed and intrigued by my new acquaintance. 

"Let me grab you some sheets from upstairs," I offered, already on my way to the second level. 

"I'll help." Footsteps echoed behind me as the voice of the final Avenger I had yet to meet followed me up the flights of stairs. 

"I'm Clint Barton, or Hawkeye as you may have heard," the man said. He seemed quite friendly but still guarded. Not more than an inch or two taller than myself, he helped grab a few blankets and sheets for the pullout, Steve, and the poor soul who got stuck with the couch on the main level. 

"I've indeed heard of you, Clint." I smiled back at him as we ventured back down. "People sometimes forget I've been on Midgard for quite some time." 

"Midgard? You sound like Thor," Tony remarked as we finished the stairs. 

I chucked some sheets and blankets at his face, which he, fortunately, didn't catch. Therefore they pummeled right into his face, making him topple over from his sitting position. 

"You're  _just_ like Thor," Tony rasped, tossing the contents onto the mattress of the pullout.

 

*     *     *

 

It was around 2:30 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep a wink. I don't know if it was nerves about seeing Fury again, or some other stupid thing bubbling in my head. But what I did know was that I wouldn't be sleeping for a while. Deciding maybe a warm cup of tea could be just the thing to settle my stomach, I slide out of bed whilst slipping on my dinosaur slippers. I nearly fell down the stairs in my sleep-deprived stupor, doing my best not to wake Nat or Thor. Although it seemed that Thor wasn't even in his room at all. 

"'Needs guest room' my ass," I scoffed, clomping down the stairs with a yawn. 

It seems there was a common inability to sleep, with Clint and Thor both sitting at my kitchen island with mugs in their hands. Poor Clint got stuck with the main floor couch after Tony and Bruce practically sprang onto the pullout once it was made up. Thor was mumbling something while Clint nodded, both looking deep in thought.

Dragging my feet into the kitchen seemed to be the perfect thing to draw them out of their thoughts since they both looked up at me. We nodded to each other wordlessly, the only sounds being the crickets' orchestra performing outside. 

"What's got you two up at this hour?" I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle a yawn.

"Does that not also apply to you, My Lady,?" Thor asked. The large god made my floral mug seem puny with his large hands. 

"Good point. I couldn't sleep, too much going on in this head of mine," I gestured to my head and wandered around to the other side of the island to face the two. 

Clint nodded in agreement and took a long sip. Silence settled over us, a comfortable setting with each of us battling our own thoughts.

"I should head back to the couch," Clint nodded goodnight and wandered down the hall to the living room. 

"You're Asgardian," Thor said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. 

I nodded. "Born in the castle actually. My mother and Frigga were good friends, a sister-like relationship."

"Then why do I not remember you? Surely if our mothers were close we would've at least met," the God's confusion was almost adorable, if his question hadn't brought back memories I had been fighting to keep away.

"We had met. Only once," I paused to take a steadying breath. "When I was born, my mother said I was visited by the queen and her two beloved sons, the princes, you and your brother."

"Your mother was Freyja," once again a statement. 

I nodded, confirming what Thor said. "The goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, and so on."

Thor nodded. Her story was quite infamous, known for its heartbreaking end. "You're her daughter, the one banished to Earth as punishment for Freyja's crimes." 

"Yes," I breathed, closing my eyes. I didn't explain my side nor did I share the pain I had felt since I was young.

"She was caught trying to seduce Odin," Thor said, his voice a bit rougher. "Frigga wanted to banish Freyja, but it was too late. Odin thought it only fair for her to lose the most important thing to her after what she'd done. Frigga looked for the child Odin banished, but couldn't find her, even after all these years."

"Did Freyja?" I asked in a small voice. 

"No, she disappeared after that. Freyja hasn't been seen since that day."

A tear escaped its way down my cheek and I sucked in a breath. Standing abruptly, I nodded goodnight and ran up the stairs. Holding a hand over my mouth, I tried to silence my sobs. Tears streamed down in tidal waves as I took in the information. The burning question had been answered, the one I'd been wondering since I was young.

And now I knew.

And it fucking hurt.

 

*     *     *

 

That next morning I only had one thing on my mind. Fixing this "dangerous problem" for Fury and going back to my life and never thinking about Asgard again until the day I die. Aggressively chomping down on my Froot Loops had done its job in making everyone avoid me for the morning. Nat looked my way several times but I could not meet her eye, only staring at my bowl and chewing my cereal down to pulverization. I hadn't slept a wink last night, and I'm sure there are darker bags under my eyes than usual. Tony and Steve offered to load bags into my mini-van, grabbing the keys and practically racing out of the house.

Nat rolled her eyes at them and sat down next to me. "What's up, Maggie?" Her voice was tender, a rare occurrence for her. 

I met her eyes and sighed. "I'm not putting anything else on your plate. We already have this unknown force in our midst, you do NOT need to deal with my silly drama. I won't put that pressure on you," I wanted to tell her, she was my closest friend after all. But I would not give her more to worry about.

I knew she didn't believe me. Her final glance at me before she stood up said it all. She wasn't mad or hurt, just something that said I shouldn't be keeping this all inside.

Steve and Tony finally came back in, and we all headed to my mini-van. I glanced at my house one last time before shutting the door and locking it. I slid into the driver's seat with a sigh. I would miss that house, and I had a nagging feeling I wouldn't see it again for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Woohoo! I had some trouble submitting it, the website must've been down or something. I'm happy to say, though, that we're making progress. I apologize if it's a bit confusing or boring right now, I plan for more to be revealed about Maggie's past and everything as we go along, as well as introducing a *certain someone* in the near future ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget kudos and comments! I love getting feedback/edits and just hearing from you all!
> 
> -Zozolively


End file.
